


Miraculous OneShots

by dead_enby_walking



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cutting, F/F, F/M, First publish, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Self-Harm, Smut, Some Humor, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_enby_walking/pseuds/dead_enby_walking
Summary: Um.... just a lot of smut in here so uh, enjoy!This is my first time publishing on here so uh- sorry if I made a mistake. Kinda more active on Wattpad...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Cuts Don't Heal Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi. This will be a sad One-Shot. There will be child abuse, cutting, violence, depression, all that stuff related. If anything you think that will trigger you or your system (if you have Dissociative Identity Disorder) then I encourage you not to read the following story. Sorry for anyone who was hoping for something fun and light. Also, this will be slightly new to me so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep._

Adrien grumbled to the noise of his alarm. He hit the snooze button, not wanting to go to school. Not wanting to deal with his schedule. Not wanting to deal with his father or anyone for that matter. "Please don't make me go to school... I don't feel well, Plagg." He snuggled up in his pillow, remembering his dream from last night. If only it could happen in real life.

His dream was about finding out who she is underneath her mask, and him revealing himself to his Lady. He kissed her with a deep passion and love in his heart for her, and she kissed back just as much. They then would fall in love, if they haven't already with fighting side by side, and have three kids and a hamster.

_A life where he didn't have to deal with his controlling father and live carefree with the woman he loves._

Plagg tugged on Adrien's blonde hair as he spoke. "Come on, kid. You've gotta. You don't want to make your dad mad, do you?" Plagg tried to hide the worry in his voice and his concern for his owner. Adrien recently hasn't been wanting to do anything, not even with his best friends. He also hates to see Mr. Agreste angry at his son.

"Why should I even bother? It's not like I'm ever going to be accepted in my father's eyes. All I have been doing with my life is trying to please him but it's just a waste. I'm a waste..." 

"You're not a waste! You make every one of your friends happy just with your smile! Especially Marienette. You like being a hero, in or out of custom. Don't you want to see your lady later today? Or your Purr-incess? Come on, kid! Get up!" Plagg continues to pull and tug on Adrien's hair.

Adrien groaned as he gently pushed Plagg away with his finger, annoyed by his attempt to successfully work to get himself up. "Fine, I'll get up. Happy now?"

"I will be with my cheese!" Adrien chuckled softly as he rolled his eyes playfully at his little cat and threw him a piece. "And a smile on your face, Adrien." He looked over as he took a bite from his breakfast.

"Beat you to that, Plagg." He smiled, feeling better after the thought of seeing his lady and his friends. He got up and walked over to his closet, grabbing his everyday outfit. He then walked into his bathroom, taking a short shower and then blow-drying his hair afterward. While brushing his teeth, he looked into the mirror with his tired eyes, seeing the old and new bruises from yesterday on his body. Plagg flew in, seeing the sad expression on Adrien and hugged his cheek, having the same expression on himself. The blonde leaned gently on the Kwami's touch, gently petting the top of Plagg's head.

Adrien walked down the stairs, skipping the breakfast that he was supposed to have.

"Adrien, where are you going? Your breakfast is on the dining table."

"I'm not hungry, Nathalie. Anyways, I need to go to school early for a project with Nino." Adrien lied, not wanting her to question anything. He didn't lie about not wanting to eat though.

"Why are we just hearing about this now?"

"Because I forgot to mention it. It happens." He said quickly, closing the door behind him and walked to the car. He climbed in, telling Gorilla to take him to school. Adrien looked into the driver's mirror and saw his bodyguard give him a slight confused looked but didn't think much of it.

Adrien arrived to school and led up the steps, with his classic Adrien smile, seeing his best friends. He went up to them, waving. "Hey, guys."

"Um, do I look like a guy to you?" Alya remarked, giving a joking smile while hugging the blonde after kissing her boyfriend.

"I- You know what I mean, Alya." He grinned softly, returning the gesture.

"H-Hi, A-Adrien." Marienette smiled, sheepishly.

Adrien met her soft ocean eyes with his piercing emeralds, instantly calm from this morning. "Hey, Marienette. How are you?"

"O-Oh! I-I'm good! B-Better now that you're here..." She mumbled the last bit.

Adrien tilted his head a little to the side, his eyes filled with concern. "What do you mean by that? What happened?" He moved closer to Marienette, placing his hand on her shoulder, rubbing with his thumb.

"H-Hm? N-Nothing happened! Your smile just feels like home to me, Adrien..."

Adrien blushed softly. Apparently, Plagg was right about something for once. "Well, do you think you and I could go get ice cream after school? I want to chat with you, alone. Only if you're free, of course."

Marienette was shocked by his offer, not able to come up with words. However, Alya pitched in for her. "Of course~! Marienette would love to. It's a date~" Marienette blushed darker of she could.

"Haha, alright then, Alya." He scratched the nape of his neck. "I'll meet you at the entrance after school, yeah?"

The four friends heard the bell ring and walked to class. Adrien tried to listen to the teacher but was too eager to go out with Marienette. Sure, he's still in love with Ladybug. Nothing will change that for him but he also really likes Marienette. _Might as well go forward with what she and I have... It's stable and there's a strong connection. Anyways, it's not like Ladybug wants me how I want her._

When the last bell of the day rung, Adrien smiled softly and walked over to the front entrance, waiting for Marienette. He saw her walking up to him and waved softly. He noticed that her hair was down, looking more beautiful than ever. "Hey, Marienette." He held out his elbow for her. "Shall I take us on a magic carpet ride?"

Marienette blushed softly, chuckling. "H-Hey, Adrien, and sure." She returned the smile, knowing that Adrien was playing around, wrapping her elbow around his. She didn't know that Adrien had that sense of humor.

"Great..." He breathed to himself, looking at Marienette with love in his eyes when she was looking away. _I can't believe that I'll be doing this... but it's for the best, for everyone..._

"Hey, Adrien. W-Why did you ask m-me out?" Marienette bit her lip as she took a bite of her ice cream. They've been out for a few hours, the sun was starting to set into an orange, red, and purple sky.

"Well, I found a girl with a sweet personality, caring eyes, and more." He gently placed his hands on Marienette's on the table, smiling softly. "I want that kind of girl for myself and I was just so lucky to find the traits I want in you, Princess." Adrien made sure that he didn't add the purr part, to keep her safe.

Marienette didn't hide the blush that was simmering up to her cheeks. "I-I... Thank you, Adrien." She smiled softly, holding his hands as well. Marienette checked the time on her phone. "Oh, Adrien! You need to get home! I need to get home!"

She has such a cute blush... Adrien looked up at the sky and sighed. "I guess we should but there's just one more thing that I'd like to do with you."

"...Which is?"

"It's a surprise, Princess! Come follow me." Adrien stood up, holding out his hand.

Marienette placed her hand in his as Adrien sprinted away. Marienette's eyes widened from the speed, having a bit of trouble keeping up but kept her pace steady. She was used to running fast as Ladybug so it was relaxing to her. Feeling the wind through her hair was calming to her. She giggled happily as they ran to the Effiel Tower.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked, panting a little. Her hair was a little bit on the fritz so she tried to comb it out with her fingers. Adrien noticed and helped her with his own, knowing too much about hair.

"Because I wanted to bring you a place where it is special to me. This is the first time I was able to go out with my mother because she had enough strength to go outside. It was also the last time I was ever allowed to have fun and not worry about my father and stuff..." He mumbled the last part quietly.

Marienette listened to him, having a sorrowful smile, hearing everything. "Adrien... I am so sorry... I..I don't know what to say to that..."

Adrien turned to look at Marienette and smiled. "You don't need to say anything. Just that you listened is enough." He wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning down towards his lady in front of him.

Marienette blushed darkly, wondering what Adrien was doing. Is he going to kiss me? Are we going to kiss right now? Thank god I had chocolate mint ice cream so my breath doesn't smell bad...

Adrien leaned towards Marienette's ear, whispering softly. "Do you think I could kiss you, Princess?"

Marienette's breath hitched slightly, getting shivers down her spine. "Y-Yes..." She managed to say.

Adrien smiled softly, closing his eyes and the small gap between them. Marienette wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back, closing her eyes at this wonderful moment. Marienette felt his soft, peach lips on hers and smiled. She always wanted this and finally, she had it. She had her first kiss with Adrien Agreste nonetheless.

Adrien was smiling too, pulling her closer to him. He couldn't believe it as well. He's having his first kiss and it was everything that he dreamed of. He was having it with a special person that he cared about dearly. He never wanted it to end but it had to.

He pulled away slightly after a few minutes of the sweet moment shared. He looked into Marienette's eyes longingly, still holding her close. He was about to say something to her when they both heard something else.

"ADRIEN AGRESTE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE KISSING THIS GIRL!?" Gabriel pulled up in a car and started walking towards them, yelling. "Why didn't you come home!? I was worried sick! Get in the car now so we can discuss this in private!"

Adrien looked at his father and let go of Marienette. He walked away, with his fathers arms over his shoulder. He turned around to look at Marienette and smiled weakly, mouthing Thank you to her. He got in the car and drove off to his home, knowing what was to come.

Marienette was stunned and shocked. She has never actually seen Adrien's father in the flesh and never like that, never mad. They were loving to each other at fashion shows and such, to an extent. She always thought he was calm and collected. She called her parents to come to pick her up, explaining everything. Both of her parents looked at each other on the other side of the phone with worry, thinking with the worst scenarios playing in their heads.

_**From here, it will start to get triggering so I'd advise you to not read ahead. There will be another sentence in bold and italics to tell you that it's safe to read. Also, there is swearing and very detailed paragraphs if you chose to read what's coming up next** _

Adrien got home and was pushed to the ground as soon as he and his father walked through the door.

"Why the hell were you out so late! You were supposed to come home right after school and you didn't!" He kicked his son in the stomach. "You're so worthless. I don't understand why I have you as a son. You never do anything right." He kicked him a few more times as he talked. "You're pathetic to think that anyone would love you, seriously. Look at you, you've got scars and bruises everywhere on you. No girl or boy would ever find that attractive."

Adrien was curled up in a ball, hugging his stomach from the pain. "You're wrong, father. All I have ever tried to do is please you and it is never fucking enough for you." He grunted at the pain as he stood up slowly, leaning onto a wall for support. "I have done every little thing you've asked me to do, even before mother got sick. I tried to be the best son that I could but you continue to do this shit to me. You're lucky that I haven't gone to the police yet and shown them my body. I don't want to tarnish the family name."

Gabrial went up to him, grabbing a bunch of Adrien's shirt and punched him in the face. "How DARE you talk back to me like that, Adrien! I am your father, you should listen to me!" He punched him again in the stomach this time. "Look at you, you're so fucking weak... You can barely stand." He chuckled darkly, letting Adrien fall to the floor. "Bodyguard! Help him to his room." He commanded and went into his office.

Gorilla did what he was told to do and gently picked up Adrien, walking up the stairs and setting the bruised, messed-up boy on his bed. Nathalie soon came into the room, treating Adrien's cuts on his face.

"Adrien... I'm sorry this is happening... I would do something if I could-"

Adrien smiled softly, cutting off Nathalie. "I know, Nathalie. We've had this conversation many times..." He winced at the rubbing alcohol. "My father is annoying but soon, I'll be able to leave this hellhole of a house." He always thought of the assistant as a motherly figure.

Nathalie returned the smile, kissing the top of Adrien's forehead softly, cupping his cheeks. "Get some rest, please, Adrien. You'll need it." She said and walked away, going to Gabriel's office to see if he needs anything.

Adrien started to cry once she left. He would hold in his tears and cry alone, not wanting people seeing him this vulnerable. He sighed as he slowly walked to the bathroom, gripping his side as he breathed through the pain. He pulled out his drawer and grabbed his razer, bringing the sharp metal piece to his wrist. He dug the razor deep into his skin, having the dark red blood run down his arm. He did that a few more times as he started to feel lightheaded. He rested on the bathroom floor, closing his eyes, breathing shallowly.

_**Everything is okay now, sort of. You can read the rest now, unless hospitals are triggering to you. It's still sad but nothing is totally detailed ^-^** _

A few moments after, Plagg had woken up from his nap from Adrien's bag. He flew out, looking for Adrien. "Adrien, Adrien! Where are you, kid?" He noticed the bathroom was open and flew in, his eyes widened by what he saw. Adrien was laying on the cool tile, blood bleeding out. Plagg panicked and flew to Marienette's place, crying, not knowing what else to do.

Marienette was working on homework when Plagg flew in. "Ladybug! Ladybug!" He screamed, talking quickly as his heart rate sped up. "Chat Noir is in trouble! Y-You must come and help! Please! I don't know how long he'll have!"

Tikki went over to Plagg. "Plagg! Slow down! Breathe! 10.... 9.... 8.... 7.... 6...." Tikki counted down from ten, trying to calm down the little black cat. Plagg closed his eyes, taking deep breaths as he heard his Surgarcube.

"Thanks, Surgarcube." He smiled softly.

"Anytime, Stinky Sock." She returned the smile, kissing his cheek, and hugged him. He blushed softly as he hugged back.

Marienette watched to two, smiling as well. She then snapped out of her thoughts and asked Plagg, "As much as I love this moment between the two of you, what happened with Chat Noir?"

"Chat Noir is in his bathroom, unconscious. He's bleeding out from the wrists and needs a hospital, ASAP."

"Say no more. Tikki, spots on!" Marienette said and transformed into Ladybug. "Wait, won't I see his identity?" She asked, about to leap off her balcony.

"I don't matter now, Ladybug. It's been long enough."

"Alright, Plagg. Lead the way." She took another deep breath and followed Plagg. As she swung from building to building, street to street, she recognized the direction where they were going. It was the way to the Agreste's Mansion, and that is when it dawned on her. "Plagg... Chat Noir isn't Adrien, right?" She asked on she was on the open window to Adrien's room, hoping not and maybe it was a secret twin or something.

Plagg stayed silent and flew to Adrien's bathroom. Ladybug followed quickly, gasping at the scene. She nealed down by him, tears forming. She moved Adrien's hair out of the way, whispering. "Oh, Adrien... I am so, so sorry. I-If only I'd known sooner..." She wiped away her tears, kissing his forehead. She inhaled sharply. Not the time for crying right now, Marienette. Need to get Chaton to safety. She picked him up gently, going out from the window and rushing to the nearest hospital.

Once she got there, she de-transformed and ran in the emergency room. "Help! I need help ASAP!"

A ton of nurses came to her side. "What happened to him?"

"Blood loss! H-He was cutting himself and did t-t-to much..." She stuttered, tears forming again. "Please save him..."

"We'll do our best, Miss. What is your relation with him? and what is his name?"

"Adrien Agreste, ma'am." She didn't know what she was to Adrien at the moment. "U-Um... Friends that just went on a date and kissed?" She thought out loud, not meaning too.

"You're a lucky girl. Please wait in the waiting room and we'll call you back, okay?"

Marienette nodded and sat down on a nearby chair, biting her fingernail. She was eager to see Adrien wake and just kiss the hell out of him- Well, maybe not the last part but still wanted to see him awake.

The nurses called Marienette back. She walked to Adrien's room, seeing him peacefully sleeping. She smiled softly, holding his hand with hers as she sat in a chair, by his hospital bed. She stared at him with worry, wondering why she didn't notice anything sooner. She should have been there for him. "I should have said something or noticed something. I'm such a horable friend, Adrien... I am so, so, so sorry!" She whispered to herself out loud, tears forming again, streaming down her cheeks. She leaned down, resting her forehead on their hands. "I am so, so, so sorry, Adrien. I didn't know that you were hurting... I didn't notice anything wrong... I should have, I just should have... after all, I do it as well sometimes... been clean for a while, which is good, heh." She said to herself as she got ahold of herself and wiped away her tears again. "Sorry... I just sort of ranted there..."

"It's okay, Princess... I don't mind..." He said faintly, almost barely audible.

Marienette looked up as happiness fell upon her. She leaped onto Adrien, hugging him gently but firmly. "Don't ever scare me like that again, My Chaton. Please don't ever do..." She whispered, crying again. "I don't know who else I would rather fight with..."

Adrien gave her a confused look but his eyes widened as a soft smile appeared. "I... I don't know either, Bugaboo. I really don't..." He lifted his head up and kissed his lady again, tucking her hair behind her ear. His lady didn't hesitate to let all her emotions flow through the kiss. She played with Adrien's soft hair a bit. They kissed for a long while, enjoying each other's presence when someone cleared their throat. The two secret heroes looked up over at the door, blushing darkly as they saw Alya and Nino.

"So, who cares to explain what happened here? Both the kiss and why Adrien is in the hospital? Wait... Marienette, did you and him get on it and you pleased him so well, he had to go to the hospital?" Alya smirked.

Marienette and Adrien blushed more if they could as Nino choked on the water he was drinking. "Honestly... I'd rather have had that happen than finding him laying on the floor, passed out from blood loss..." Marienette said.

"Wait- WHAT!?" Both Nino and Alya said.

"Guys... I'm glad that you're here but I'd rather... talk about the details later..." Adrien was having trouble talking. "Love that you're... both here but I'd like to... chat with Marienette alone, please?" The two friends nodded and stood out in the hallway. Adrien looked over to his lady again. "So... You're the girl behind the mask that I'm madly in love with? No one could have chosen better."

Marienette smiled. "Thank you, Chaton." She bit her lip. "You're not disappointed...?"

"I could never, Bugaboo. Are you disappointed by me being the knight in black leather?"

"I could never, Chaton. No one could have picked better." She cupped his cheeks and kissed him again. Adrien smiled and brought Marienette to his side, wrapping his arms around her waist, bring her closer again. Marienette wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling like an idiot as she pulled away slightly to say, "I love you, Adrien. Please don't forget that."

Adrien's eyes softned more. "And I love you more, Marienette. Please don't forget that." He rested his forehead on hers, his eyes filled with love and ease. Knowing that they'll be alright and help improve on another.

They soon fell asleep in each other's arms, dreaming blissfully.


	2. I Don't Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... This one-shot will be complete fluff, maybe some sexual tension, depending on how you view it. This is Adrienette AU where there isn't superhero's but there is a dance thing/club. I got inspiration by listening to the song called I Don't Dance by Lee Brice

Marienette hummed along to the song she was dancing to, getting all the perfects and goods on her screen. She looked over at the guy next to her which was just about as good as she was, but not good enough to beat her. When the song ended, Marienette's score was just a few more hundred points than the second player. The guy huffed and walked away, having an angry expression on his face as his knuckles whitened.

"And that's all for tonight, you dancing machines! Give it up for our unbeatable champion, Marienette Dupian-Cheng!" The DJ, Nino, yelled into the microphone. The crowd cheered for Marienette as always, knowing that she was going to win, no matter what.

Marienette walked off the mat, out of breath but smiling softly after beating the guy who challenged her just a few minutes ago. Since she was the star player, everyone wanted a chance to beat her but, no one has succeeded yet. She grabbed her towel and her water bottle, taking a sip of the cold drink and dabbing her face with her towel, collecting her glistening sweat and sitting on the nearest bench, resting her eyes.

Everyone was out of the club when Marienette looked around, seeing the same blonde-haired male that always stayed for a few more minutes. No one really knew him, besides being Gabriel Agreste's son, one of the famous fashion designers of all of Paris. He was the model for the company.

Every fangirl was on him, left and right, asking for pictures and autographs whenever he would enter the place. The male would always smile and say yes, knowing that it would be rude for him to say no. Sometimes, some girls would slip their phone numbers in his pocket but he'd always throw them away when no one was looking. Often times, girls would try and kiss him he'd allow it, only if they asked first, and if they were over 18 since he was 23.

But whenever he'd enter the club, he'd sit a watch, not even dance. It was always on Marienette's mind of why he would do that. Was it because he just liked to watch the girls dance, trying to impress him? Or was he just simply killing his free time, if he'd had any? Or was it something else that Marienette didn't think of?

She rolled her shoulders back, standing up straight with a smile on her face, lifting her chin slighting as she walked over to him. "Hello." She tilted her head to the side a little, keeping her warm smile spread across her face.

Adrien looked up from his phone, flashing his infamous grin as he stood up. "Hello, Champion. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I've got a question for you, model boy. Why do you always sit and watch? I don't think I've ever seen you dance."

"That's because I don't dance, Champion, but I enjoy seeing people being happy and being free-spirited. And it's nice to watch after a long, hard day of working." Adrien continued his grin, propping his hand on the wall.

"A long and hard day of work? Modeling doesn't break a sweat as dancing does."

"It actually quite similar. Most people don't realize the lights that shine on you can be hot and if it's outside in the summer, you can only imagine the type of back sweat you can get."

"Hm, alright but, how do you know that it's similar? You say that you don't dance." She places a hand on her hip while smirking with an eyebrow raised. She did a quick glance over the model's body, knowing that he was lying. She knew a dancing body when she saw one.

Adrien thought for a quick second about what he would say next. "Because I see how you look right now, after going against that other guy. He almost got you."

"Almost is the keyword in that, I still won."

"Just by a few hundred, barely."

"What? Think you could do better?"

"Maybe."

"But you said that you don't dance, model boy."

Adrien's grin grew. "How hard could it be?" He said as he walked over to the second player mat. Marienette followed behind him, going to her lucky mat. She motioned for Nino to start the game and music. He smiled and turned on the music to start the game, playing Blinding Lights by The Weekend first, Kings & Queens by Ava Max second, and lastly, queen of broken hearts by blackbear.

As the songs played, Marienette's moves were fluid. Her hips moved like the wind, free and alive, twisting in every direction possible. She was enjoying herself with the beat, continuing her streak of perfects and goods. She glanced over to her competitor and her eyes widened a little, surprised at seeing how his movements were fluid and free, better than hers a little bit. How his feet and hips move like how the wind does to water. She felt herself start to panic but she ignored it, focusing on the arrows and the music, feeling herself again. Soon enough, her nerves were going away. She almost forgot about Adrien dancing there.

Adrien noticed her expression, biting his lip slightly. Sure, he'd love to win but he also didn't want to hurt her, not because she was a girl, just because he'd watch her for weeks, seeing how happy she was when she saw her score and seeing that glowing smile that he loved. Then he thought if he threw in the towel, it wouldn't be fair for her. Even though he'd had just officially met her, he could tell that she would rather lose fairly than have a petty win.

The songs were over and Adrien had won by 100 points.

The glistening girl bent over the bar, catching her breath. "I guess we have a new Champion, model boy." She looked over, keeping the smile that made Adrien's heartbeat quicken.

"Hm, I think not." He smirked softly and picked up Marienette and set her in the second player spot, placing himself in the first player. "You still have the title."

Marienette chuckled at his attempt but switched places again. "Haha, very funny, Adrien. Last time I knew, my name is Marienette and it says so over here, not Adrien."

"Well, I think you should still keep the title. You've danced more than me in here. I don't want to just walk in and strip something away from someone who worked hard for it."

"But there are rules."

"I didn't see the scores yet so I can't make anything official!" Nino called out. "And I don't plan on ever seeing them!"

The two dancers looked over at Nino and then back at themselves. "Well, that's our final vote, in a way," Adrien stated, "you still have the title, M'Lady."

The girl sighed, knowing that she lost this fight as well. "Fine, if it'll make you happy. But I do have another question for you, model boy. Why did you lie about dancing? You clearly have the body for it." She said as she walked over to her bag, grabbing another sip of the cold water that refreshed her.

"Are you admitting that you checked me out without me knowing?" He grinned, leaning against the wall beside them.

Marienette blushed a soft shade of pink, turning her head away so that the boy couldn't see. "Answer my question first then I'll answer yours." She said after simmering down her blush.

"Well, when you've basically lived in your room for most of your life, you'd find yourself asking your father to get you some things to keep you occupied. One of them was a DDR game and you'd spend hours playing it because you've finished your homework from homeschool." He sighed softly, looking down at the ground. "Your turn, M'Lady."

"Yes, apparently I did. And why are you calling me M'Lady?"

"Would you prefer Bugaboo? Or should I ask why you call me a model boy?" Marienette thinned her lips when she saw Adrien's grin again, blushing pink again, keeping quiet because she didn't know what else to say. "Is that a blush I see, M'Lady~?" Adrien walked closer to Marienette, tilting her head up with his thumb and index finger, keeping his ego-filled smirk, getting lost in her ocean eyes.

"N-No..." She stuttered, getting lost in his emerald eyes.

Before they knew it, their lips connected, and neither one of them wanted it to end. Marienette wrapped her arms around the blonde boy's neck as Adrien pulled her closer by wrapping his around Marienette's waist. They both smiled in the kiss as if they've known each other since they were little kids.

They pulled away, feeling the brisk air run on their lips when parted. They look into each other's eyes longingly. The two dancers realized what just happened and blushed madly, chuckling at themselves.

"W-Well... that just happened..." Adrien mumbled.

"Yep..." Marienette smirked softly. "Hey, want to go to my place~? I have some more moves I'd like to show you~"


	3. I Don't Dance (Kinky Smut Extention)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um... I know that I said that is this was going to be fluff but enjoy this kinky scene of Marienette as the dominant type while Adrien is submissive. Wanted to try something new

Before they knew it, their lips connected, and neither one of them wanted it to end. Marienette wrapped her arms around the blonde boy's neck as Adrien pulled her closer by wrapping his around Marienette's waist. They both smiled in the kiss as if they've known each other since they were little kids.

They pulled away, feeling the brisk air run on their lips when parted. They look into each other eyes longingly. The two dancers realized what just happened and blushed madly, chuckling at themselves.

"W-Well... that just happened..." Adrien mumbled.

"Yep..." Marienette smirked softly. "Hey, want to go to my place~? I have some more moves I'd like to show you~"

Adrien blushed softly at her request but grinned. "Take me wherever you want me to go, M'Lady~"

Marienette took Adrien by his hand and walked to her apartment. It wasn't too far from the club, only a couple of blocks. Once she led him in her door, she quickly locked her door and turned towards Adrien, biting and licking her lips as she walked up to him, pinning his arms above his head. She whispered, "Now tell me what you like, kitten~ I want to please you right~"

Adrien blushed deeply from the girl in front of him, shivers running down his back. "Whatever you want, M'Lady~"

She chuckled deeply, "Then let's bring this into the bedroom, shall we~?" She said and Adrien followed. He laid down on the bed, still a blushing maniac. This was his first time with a girl. He didn't know what to expect. Sure, he's done kissing both women and men and slept with men but hasn't with a girl... yet.

Marienette sauntered over to her nightstand, grabbing a few of her _special_ toys. She grabbed some handcuffs and a whip, as well as a vibrator. Adrien watched her as he started to get uncomfortable in his downstairs area, whimpering softly to himself while biting his lip longingly. Marienette noticed his large bulge and smirked softly. "Aw, you're already hard~ How cute~ Kitten~ Be a dear and prep yourself for your lady, alright~? She's got to change into something more... comfortable~" She said as she walked towards her bathroom and closed to door behind her.

Adrien undressed before Marienette was ready to walk back out, still blushing, and laid back on the bed. His erection was fully exposed to the air around him. When he saw Marienette, he blushed harder, if possible, and got harder, if possible. She was wearing a very exposing, black lace lingerie. It showed her curves perfectly as it exposed her own kitten and its pair of yarn balls that were the perfect size for Adrien to play with. She was also wearing leather boots, her whip in hand. "Are you ready for the fun to begin~?" She smirked as the heels clicked on the tile floor, getting closer to the blonde, submissive male.

She reached purposefully over Adrien, grabbing the handcuffs. Adrien smirked and licked her nipples with the tip of his tongue to tease his lady. Marienette moaned softly in Adrien's ears as she cuffed them to the headboard, knowing what he was trying to do. "Hm~ Kitten~ D-Don't tease me like that~!" He continued to lick and suck on her sensitive area, then nibbling on it. "A-Ah~! If you continue to do that~ I'll just have to punish you~" She took her whip and whipped him on his thigh. He moaned on her nipple as she continued to suck it, loving the pain. She whipped him harder, causing him to moan on her breast which made her womanhood become wetter.

She moved over to the front of her bed, getting her knees on the soft covers. "If you do something I didn't say you could do~ I'll just have to punish you again~ This time, it'll be harder than what I just did, Kitten~" Adrien smirked and lifted his leg to Marienette's exposed crotch, running it back and forth on her other sensitive area slowly, looking into her eyes, smiling innocently.

 _You bratty asshole~_ She thought and whipped Adrien's other leg, causing him to moan loudly. "Ah~! M-M'Lady~!"

"Did I say that you could make a noise~?" She whipped him again, this time near his nipple, causing him to groan and arch his back.

"Hm~ Ha~ F-Fuck~! S-Sorry, M'Lady~! Teach me how to be good, p-please~!" He begged.

She climbed up to him on her hands and knees, whispering in his ear. "Then shut up, Kitten~" She began to stroke his long length with her index finger softly, "Don't make any more noise until I say so, okay~? And releasing yourself~" Adrien nodded, understanding and excited. Who knew women could be this fun?

She wrapped her hand around his member, slowly going up and down while licking up his neck slowly with her tongue. She kissed his neck, leaving her multiple marks on him while quicking her pace. Adrien bit his lip as he felt amounts of pleasure running through him. He started to kiss his lady's neck to help with his urge of wanting to moan.

Marienette moaned his name in his ear, "Ah~! A-Adrien~! N-Not there~!" He grunted slightly as he smirked, kissing her more. They both pulled away from each other's necks and kissed each other passionately for a few minutes. Their tongues fought for dominance as they swirled together. Adrien lost and she explored his mouth, both moaning.

Marienette pulled away, parting her lips and licking the top lip with her tongue slowly. She released her tired hand from his length and instead wrapped her mouth around it, bobbing her head gradually up and down his shaft, going faster by the second. Adrien wanted to pull on her hair but the cuffs restrained him well. He arched his back as he moaned loudly, purposefully. Marienette heard and slapped him hard on the side of his leg. "G-Gah~! M-M'Lady~! Y-You're r-really fucking good~ I-I'm cl-close~!" 

"Remember what I said, Kitten~? Not yet~" Adrien grunted as he bucked his hips up in Marienette's mouth, releasing inside her mouth, not wanting to wait anymore. Marienette was slightly surprised but didn't show it as she swallowed the tasty treat. She looked up at Adrien, giving him a disapproving but seducing look. "You naughty, naughty boy~ You didn't obey your orders~ What should I do now~?" She did a few _tsks_ with her tongue. He hardened again as the perverted thoughts came into his mind when his lady said that. "Hard again already I see~ You must be a needy little boy~"

"I am~ I can't help it that you're just so good, M'Lady~ So good, I just want to misbehave~" He moaned softly to himself as his body twitched with want.

Marienette blushed softly as she sat on top of Adrien. "You really think so, Kitten~?" She lined his length with her downstairs lips and rubbed her sensitive area on it.

"You're addictive, M'Lady~ I'll always want more of you~ I just simply can't get enough~" He moaned as his lady moved her hips the way she did on him.

"You have a way with words, Chaton~ A way that any woman would just fall on her knees~" She moaned as she inserted Adrien's member inside her. She went up and down, bending over Adrien. He moaned as he moved with Marienette, loving the feeling of his length inside her. He licked and sucked on M'Lady's breasts, causing more pleasure to run through Marienette's body.

"Oh, god, Adrien~! You feel so good~! Sh-Shit~! F-Fuck~!" She moved faster and faster, wanting all of him inside her. "I'm cl-close~!"

"H-Ha~! A-Ah~! Y-You too~! A-And s-same~! Ha~ Fuck~!" Adrien was moving his hips at a rapid speed along with her.

They both moaned loudly as they released together, full of pleasure and lust. Marienette collapsed onto Adrien, breathing heavily as she grabbed the key to unlock the handcuffs. Adrien panted as well, felt nice to relax his arms on his sides. Even if he did like the restraints, it hurt your wrists. Adrien slid on top of Marienette, smirking softly.

"You want to go another round, Kitten~?" Marienette returned the smirk.

"Well, I think it's only fair that if you please me, I please you back~ Don't you think~?"

She smiled with her eyes, "I like how your brain works~ It's sexy~" Adrien blushed deeply. Being the soft boy that he was, he hid his face in Marienette's chest. She tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear, "What are you doing, Kitten?" _He's being quite adorable right now... I love it..._ A tint of pink found home in her cheeks.

"Hiding my face because I don't want you to see how red it is..." He muffled. "I wasn't expecting you to say that..."

"Aw, you don't have to. I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do, Kitten..."

Adrien lifted his face off her chest, whispering in her ear, "You're not forcing anything if I want to fuck you so hard~ You won't be able to walk for the next few days~" He chuckled deeply as he kissed her neck, marking her as his own. Marienette to blush deeper than before. She also didn't notice that Adrien had inserted himself inside her. _God damn... He just turned the tables so quick- So fucking sexy~_

Adrien moved his hips gently inside, to tease her. Marienette moaned softly. "Hm~ You can go faster, Kitten~ You know that I like it rough~" Adrien smirked and went faster, groaning and moaning along with his lady.

"Hm~ You're so fucking tight~ I love it, M'Lady~ Ha~"

"And you fill me up nicely, Kitten~ I haven't been fucked this well in a long time~ Mhm~" Marienette rolled her eyes back as Adrien went faster with each thrust. She clung to him tightly with her nails, digging them in.

"F-Fuck~! I'm close again, M'Lady~!" He moans loudly, moving his hips back and forth at a rapid speed again, releasing inside her once again.

"S-Same here~ Let's cum together again~! G-Gah~!" She moaned loudly as she felt him climax inside her hard, finishing with him. He fell on top of Marienette, resting inside her still. He rolled over slowly, gently pulling himself out, breathing heavily again.

Marienette reached over for her vibrator, still feeling her needs. She places it on her sensitive area down there and moans softly, grinding against it. Adrien notices and pulls it away, replacing it with his mouth. It took her by surprise when she felt his wet tongue moving around her area, arching her back and wrapping her legs around him, pulling him closer, needing his tongue deep inside her.

"A-Ah~! Ch-Chaton~! H-How are you st-still a-able to f-f-fuck me like th-this~!?" She moans loudly, gripping his hair. The amount of pleasure that is flowing through Marienette is almost too much for her.

He moans, sending vibrations on her womanhood. "Because if M'Lady is still needy tonight~ I'll be the one to provide it~," He says as he continues to lick all around Marienette's sensitive area and go in and out of her womanhood.

"G-Gah~! F-Fuck! You're so good~! I-I'm going to c-cum again~!" She screams and releases onto Adrien's face. He managed to swallow most of it, some getting on the corners of his mouth.

"Hm~ You taste better than all the others I have~," He says, licking his lips to get the rest of Marienette's taste.

She blushed deeply. "Th-That was really nice of you, A-Adrien... but I think that's all I-I can take right now..." She quickly falls fast asleep as Adrien cuddles her softly, wrapping his arms around her. Soon enough, Adrien fell asleep with a smile on his face for once.


End file.
